


Was he tender...?

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: When Conventions get distracting...





	Was he tender...?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Gold Panel that was the Inspiration for this little Piece...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7UtDAjfCPU  
> 4;28 going on at 5;02
> 
> I am not sure yet, but i do feel like a part two...maybe, no promises here...
> 
> Fair warning as usual: no Beta, no native...

Was he tender…? SPN FF 05.03.2018

“…So, he was amazing last night…” Jared joked. “…Was he tender? Tell us more…” Jared had asked simply following once again one of his inner impulses. And he had licked his lips, taking the straw and sucking on it, in one mixed move of excitement and nervous insecurity, not realising it himself… 

As the Gold Panel was over, the tall Actor was still chewing on his straw. He was back in his room, waiting for the next scheduled task on this sunday.  
He had decided for his room to have another break, before the day would start for real, having Jensen and him on his feed for hours with only a few pauses to breath.  
Originally Jared had planed to take a nap, but every try had ended the same way. Now the dark haired was sitting on a small Armchair, staring out the window while the TV was running, and chewing on the straw of his ice coffee from the gold panel, he, for some reason, had not get rid off.  
Jared was thinking, actually he was lost in his thoughts, a bad habit but not stoppable anyway.  
This time however, it was a new circle his mind was going, and it hat the tall Texan very confused and irritated.  
His own words, once more were hunting him…enough though to overhear the sudden knocking on the door.

“Hey…Jared…?! You up?!”  
The dark blond, also Texan, also tall and playing the older Brother of Jared’s character in their show was leaning closer to the Hotel-room Door, carefully listening to any sound.  
“Hey Jared!” Jensen knocked again as there was no reaction to his first try.  
It took another one before, finally the dark haired opened.  
“Ugh….” The dark blond grimaced at the tired face of his friend and on screen Brother. “You ok…You look a bit… Did you sleep?” The green eyed walked in without waiting for an answer. He was looking around while Jared slowly closed the door.  
“..Come in, your welcome, make yourself at home…” Jared mumbled sarcastically but not really angry.

Jensen was waiting in the other mans Hotel room, he had finished his look around and sat down.  
“Couldn’t sleep hm?” It was more of a statement than a question but Jared nodded never the less. They knew each other to well to even try playing this game of ‘no I’m fine…’, if it wasn’t the truth.  
“So, what’s driving you around this time? You wane tell?” The dark blond had more often than he would like to, sit next to his friend and keep him company in some of his bad moods, it had been a while ago but he was in constant fear that these episodes might come back.  
Jensen looked worried as he waited for the other man to sit down on the other white Armchair. They had some time left and instead of going to the green room, they could stay up here as well the older one thought, carefully looking at Jared.

They sat in silent for a while, they were used to it and it had a weird familiarity to it that both Actors could enjoy…

It was Jared who finally mentioned what had him restless this time.  
“…Are you…?” He questioned, looking down, nervously kneading the plastic cup he had taken again from the small table to keep his fingers busy.  
Jensen knitted his brows.  
“Am I what?...” There was another pause before the dark haired mumbled something so silently that it was almost impossible to understand…  
_“…..tender....?”_  
Once more Jensen lifted a brow in question.  
“I mean,…when… this morning…?” Jared was still talking in riddles.  
“Dude I can’t even remember anything that happens before the coffee kicks in so, a bit more precisely would be nice…” The dark blond at least was relieved that Jared didn’t seem to be stuck in one of his unhealthy mindsets but he couldn’t understand a thing what the giant was talking about.

Jared took a slow, deep breath which seemed to alarm Jensen, just slightly.  
“IN BED MAN….!!!! ARE YOU…..ARE YOU TENDER??? YOU KNOW….!”  
Jared finally blurred out, the plastic cup twisted and deformed in his hands, to much to even be recognisable as a drinking vessel anymore.

Another silence hit the room. Both man sitting in front of each other. And while Jared still wasn’t looking up, Jensen’s eyes were blown wide in either shock or surprise, maybe both…  
They knew each other well, had lived together for some time, had been to good and bad for a long, long time but this here, right now was damn awkward and actually Jensen couldn’t say why…  
They had been to such kind of talks before, more or less, he thought, still trying to find some fitting memory, and failing…

They sat in silence…

“ahm….you…why do you….?” Jensen tried before shutting down again.  
“I…” It was just awkward but obviously Jared was really waiting for an answer, either that or he had stopped thinking at all and there was only a long beeeeep tone left in his head, judging at the way he was still holding to the unidentifiable plastic sculpture and the way he was looking to the Hotel Carpet.

Jensen rubbed his face, scratched his neck and hold to his knee, showing all of his nervous tells at once before he gave an answer, kind of…

“…You….i, ahm… you wanna try…?” 

And within a blink the actors exchanged their behaviour, now Jensen was looking down and Jared staring…

End…


End file.
